Ángel & Demonio
by La venus Negra
Summary: ¿Pueden un ángel y un demonio amarse mutuamente? ¿Es pecado que lo hagan? ¿Tiene un futuro juntos? Ahora Sasuke ya había respondido sus preguntas. SasuSaku. Lemon.


Hi!!

Antes que nada, éste es mi segundo Fic SasuSaku y el primero con tendencias lemoneras. La idea me gustó desde el momento en que la desarrollé en mi mente y fue puro capricho el realizarla. Sinceramente éste fandom me ha dado mucho, lo único que intento es devolver un granito de lo que he recibido. Éste fict contiene únicamente un cap, talvez algún día escriba la continuación.

**Agradecimientos:** Un sincero agradecimiento a mi beta, por darme siempre los ánimos necesarios y por hacerme creer en mí misma. También a Hikari, por todo lo que le ha dado al Delusional World y por su maravillosa amistad. Niñas, esto es para ustedes.

**Declaimer:** Naruto como sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo únicamente tomo prestados a algunos de ellos con el fin de escribir mi fantasía. Nuestra fantasía.

* * *

**ÁNGEL & DEMONIO**

_¿Puede un ángel amar a un demonio?_

Una triste sonrisa curvó los labios de la bestia. _No._ Definitivamente algo tan puro no podía corromperse con algo tan sucio, vil y repugnante como lo era él.

La gélida brisa arremetió con fuerza. Su semblante se volvió frío. _"Un demonio no necesita el amor de un ángel"_. Se repitió más de una vez, como lo venía haciendo últimamente. Pero entonces, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que lo derrotaba con facilidad cuando ella no estaba cerca? ¿Por qué su respiración se aceleraba cuando pensaba en cómo sería tenerla entre sus brazos? ¿Qué significaba esa palpitación acelerada a la altura de su corazón cuando ella lo miraba, aunque sea por un segundo?

Eran muchas preguntas que contestar. Cada una de ellas tan _molesta_ como la persona que lo ponía a dudar, sentir, anhelar. Se estaba volviendo un tonto sentimental. Eso era lo que le estaba pasando. Y siendo un Uchiha no podía permitírselo.

Fijo su fría mirada en la luna que reinaba e iluminaba en la noche, quedando hipnotizado casi instantáneamente por la bella luz que emanaba de tan atrayente satélite. De nuevo, la imagen de la kunoichi llegaba a su mente. Vio otra vez a la luna y recordó como brillaba tan intensamente sobre el reflejo de aquellas lágrimas derramadas por él…

* * *

_Las ramas de los árboles se mecían a voluntad de la brisa. Ella seguía ahí, contra todo pronóstico, tan molesta y asfixiante como siempre. Y él sabía que su indiferencia la lastimaba más que mil insultos. ¿Era posible que ella creyera tan ingenuamente que él dejaría su único objetivo en la vida? _

_Definitivamente no eran iguales. Él era diferente, con un camino que seguir, una venganza que consumar… _

_– ¡Te amo tanto! _

_Sin embargo, jamás pensó escuchar que esas palabras fueran dirigidas hacía él. Y casi, ca. si, había flaqueado. Pero no lo hizo, él era un vengador, un demonio… como lo era todo Uchiha._

* * *

_¿Puede un demonio desear el amor de un ángel?_

El rojo de su mirada se tornó violento, casi tan intimidante como la sangre misma. La bestia que vivía dentro de él se volvía a inquietar. No. Él no deseaba el amor de nadie. Tampoco rogaría por un sentimiento que a su parecer no existía más que en las fantasías de chiquillas tontas. Tontas como lo había sido ella en aquella época que le parecía tan lejana.

Frunció el entrecejo. Debería estar entrenando para demostrarle a ese dobe-idiota-hiperactivo –que tenía por amigo– lo que significaba ser el heredero del clan Uchiha en vez de pensar en alguien tan insignificante como esa chica de tan estúpido cabello rosa. Alguien que definitivamente no significaba nada para él. De nuevo fruncía el entrecejo. Esas palabras sonaban tan falsas en su mente, ¿Sería posible que…?  
_No._

No era posible. Con un suspiro de resignación dio por terminada la caminata nocturna y fue cuando se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía _inconscientemente…_

¡Ja! ¿A quién pretendía engañar? ¿A él mismo? Una sonrisa sarcástica curvó sus labios. Por mucho que se lo negara a sí mismo, sabía cuánto necesitaba estar ahí, anhelaba que ese recuerdo que tanto había luchado por olvidar se borrase de su mente, pero ¿Volver a ese lugar lograría borrar sus memorias?

_Nunca._

¿Y si lo que en realidad quería era recordar por siempre? ¿Acaso deseaba volver a vivir el momento en que lo había perdido todo?

Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Todo. Él lo había perdido todo. Sus amigos, sus maestros, su hogar, su aldea… sin embargo… _ellos núnca lo dieron por perdido a él… _

_¿Puede un demonio derramar una lágrima? _

_Sí._

Ahora sabía que podía. Lo supo en el momento que sintió como sus barreras caían, lo sintió cuando notó que algo cálido resbalaba por su mejilla. ¿Lo hacía débil ésta nueva manera de desahogo?

_Quizás sí._

Pero no podía dejar que pasara, no cuando no hay nada que lamentar. El pedazo de su alma que intentaba volver a sentir comenzó de nuevo a endurecerse. _Y es que un demonio siempre sería un demonio…_

Reanudó su caminata, esta vez con un destino en mente. El frío de la noche comenzaba a sentirse un poco más fuerte, casi compitiendo con el glaciar que rodeaba a su corazón…

* * *

_Y a pesar de todo, ella seguía ahí…_

En el mismo lugar en que hacía cinco años él la había abandonado inconscientemente, aferrada a sus recuerdos, llorando de impotencia al saber que aunque él había vuelto, ese vacío que reinaba en su alma nunca sería llenado, esperando amargamente a que las heridas de su corazón dejasen de sangrar, soñando con los ojos abiertos pues la esperanza de estar entre sus brazos había muerto…

Si, tan débil como siempre, creyendo fielmente en las fantasías que su mente venía forjando desde que era una niña. ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que su fuerza de voluntad?

Una ráfaga de aire frío la hizo encogerse en dónde se encontraba sentada, abrazándose así misma en el acto. ¿Qué se sentiría al estar protegida entre los brazos de él? ¿Lo sabría algún día? Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras su yo interno la maldecía por seguir soñando con una utopía y le recordaba el por qué estaba ahí…

* * *

_Su corazón latía violentamente, creando un eco profundo en el fondo de sus pensamientos. Lo había hecho, se lo había dicho. Y él seguía como si nada hubiera pasado, parando repentinamente en seco y volviéndose hacía ella… _

_– Siempre supe que eras molesta._

* * *

_Molesta._

Y el adjetivo se seguía repitiendo constante y dolorosamente en la mente de la joven Haruno. Aunque él no se lo dijera como lo hacía antes, se lo hacía saber con la frialdad con que la trataba, con los desprecios constantes, con ignorarla y pasar de ella como se pasa de una piedra que se encuentra en el camino.

Sus ojos jades se volvieron hacia arriba, para ver la hermosura de la luna. Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa ya que era su mudo testigo, de todas las noches de dolor similares a ésta en que había acudido a ese mismo lugar.

_¿Podría algún día dejar de amar a Uchiha Sasuke? _

_Jamás._

Aunque él siga siendo como es, ella jamás dejaría de amarlo. ¿Cómo no amar esa fría mirada negra que la derretía y destruía al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo ignorar esos perfectos labios que emitían frías palabras que podrían llegar a ser un _"Te amo"_ dirigido a ella? por supuesto, esto último era engañarse cruelmente a ella misma.

Siguió admirando la belleza de la luna, un segundo después una luz atravesó el cielo, iluminándolo. Innegablemente era una estrella fugaz. Cerró los ojos, y pidió un deseo. Uno tan solo. El mismo que venía pidiendo desde hacía tanto ya. El deseo por el que daría la vida misma.

Suspiró cansinamente. No creía ya en cuentos de hadas, ni en estrellas fugases. _Únicamente quería soñar, más ya era hora de dejar esas ilusiones…_

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Fue un segundo, un bendito segundo en que su mente y corazón quedaron paralizados por completo y es que no era para menos. Su deseo hecho realidad, ahí, frente a ella... y ésta vez no era una ilusión.

_– Sasuke… kun…_

* * *

_¿Puede un demonio admirar la belleza de un ángel? _

_Si. Puede._

¿Cómo no admirar a ese ángel que veía con tanto entusiasmo a la luna? ¿Cómo pasar por alto lo hermosa que se veía con unas cuántas mechas de su cabello ondeando al aire? ¿Cómo no notar lo hermosa que se veía con la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro? ¿Cómo negar lo que sentía al verla, si ni siquiera era capaz de dejar de mirarla?

De todas las personas en la aldea, jamás imaginó encontrarse justamente con ella. Había estado tentado a irse, pero verla ahí, con esa mirada soñadora, contemplando la luna y perdida en sus pensamientos era una imagen más que tentadora que admirar y no se podía engañar a sí mismo que deseaba ser él lo que ella le había pedido a la estrella. Aún, si no fuere así, ahí estaba, frente a ella.

Y verla susurrar su nombre, con esos labios tan tentadores había sido el detonante que le hizo acercarse un poco más a la Haruno. Por supuesto, siempre con su mirada fría y semblante arrogante. No podía ser más falso.

Notó sin esfuerzo alguno la sorpresa que expresaban los ojos de la kunoichi. Pero había algo más, algo que no sabía descifrar, algo que últimamente estaba presente en los ojos jades que no dejaban de escrutarlo.

¿Sería miedo, acaso?

No la podía culpar, su apariencia no era la mejor. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a verlo como el demonio en que se convertía. Al menos no físicamente.

* * *

Ella seguía ahí, frente a él, sin expresar temor alguno ante el _demonio_ que tenía enfrente. El cabello caía sobre sus hombros, de un matiz muy diferente al negro azabache característico de su ya casi extinto clan. Sus ojos… tan rojos como la sangre, quizás por el Sharingan que estaba activado o por el color que adoptaban cuando él se encontraba así. Y cuando se sumergió en esa mirada tembló de miedo al descubrir lo que guardaba.

Odio. Venganza. Muerte. Maldad. Vidas arrancadas. Sueños por destruir.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños. No podía creerlo. Su mente lo negaba. La lógica le decía que era imposible. Pero sus ojos lo veían… ahí, a _él._ Convertido en el demonio resultante del odio y la venganza.

Un temblor sacudió su alma. Ese no era el Uchiha Sasuke del que estaba enamorada. _"acéptalo, eso lo que queda de él"_ dijo una voz en su mente, pero a pesar de ver el reflejo de su alma su corazón palpitaba violentamente por ser consciente de tenerlo ahí, su garganta se secaba al saber que respiraban del mismo aire y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo… no importaba quién era ahora, ella lo seguiría amando, sin importar qué.

* * *

_¿Puede un ángel mirar a un demonio? _

_Si. Ella lo hacía._

Y él no lo entendía. La Sakura que él recordaba hubiese salido corriendo al momento de verlo, eso si no es que caía desmayada en el acto. ¿Era posible que hubiera cambiado un poco?

Quizás sí. No había otra explicación. Y lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro que siempre guardaba para él. Hubiera preferido mil veces ver un poco de miedo a lo que veía. Eso no podía seguir así y él lo sabía muy bien. _Y es que no quería caer ante la tentación…_

– ¿Qué haces aquí a éstas horas?

Su voz tan fría como siempre, sin necesidad de hacer algún esfuerzo. La miró de nuevo, aparentando indiferencia. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo molesto que se ponía cada vez que se cruzaba en su camino?

– Únicamente… he venido a pensar un poco.

Él la miró un poco tenso. Curiosamente los dos estaban ahí por las mismas razones. ¿Sería prudente seguir con esa conversación en vez de marcharse de ahí? después de todo, ella había llegado primero… ¿Desde cuándo le importaba velar por sus derechos?

El silencio que siguió fue uno de los más tensos en su vida. ¿Por qué simplemente no se iba y la dejaba sola? Después de todo, siempre pasaba de ella, ¿Por qué no podía ser así ésta vez?

Notó la indecisión en la mirada de la joven. Sabía perfectamente por qué estaba así. Con un tono indiferente decidió aligerar las cosas.

– Habla.

La muchacha parecía meditar sus palabras, mordiendo su labio inferior en el acto. ¿Cuánto tenía por decirle para que se tardara tanto? Le molestaba esperar.

– Sasuke-kun… la marca… tu cuello… ¿Por qué si ya no la tienes, sigues siendo…? Estás tan diferente…

Conque era eso. Era una excelente pregunta con una respuesta que esperaba, la alejase de él de por vida. Pero, ¿Por qué alejarla si se siente tan bien a su lado? Decidió obviar esto último.

– Porque… es mi manera de alejar a quiénes me fastidian.

Frío. Directo. Cortante. Como siempre lo había sido. Sin embargo…

¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en alejarla si tenerla cerca era lo único que quería? ¿Desde cuándo quería tenerla cerca? Notó el alivio de ella al ver que él volvía a su aspecto _normal._ ¿Qué más daba sí en su interior había tanta maldad?

– Me refiero a… ¿No era el sello el causan…?

– _Iie._

– ¿Entonces, por qué…?

– No es asunto tuyo.

Ignoró completamente ese sentimiento extraño que comenzaba a sentir al ver la tristeza reflejada en sus orbes jade. Ella se lo había buscado, todas y cada una de sus palabras venenosas ella se las ganaba por meterse en su camino. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan vacío cuando ella no se entrometía en sus asuntos?

– Yo… tienes razón, no volveré a molestar… buenas noches, Sasuke-kun.

Y con una tímida sonrisa (Sasuke sabía que se esforzaba en esbozarla) lo miró nuevamente mientras se incorporaba de la banca y se iba de su lado, quizás para siempre. Un nuevo temblor sacudió su alma mientras las imágenes del pasado llegaban de nuevo a su mente…

* * *

_A pesar de que no estaban de frente, pudo adivinar el dolor que la muchacha reflejaba en su rostro. ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles? _

_¿Qué decirle? ¿De qué manera decírselo? ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? él sabía que ella no se esperaba ese movimiento tan repentino por parte de él. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Se mordió el labio. _

_– Sakura… Arigato. _

_Notó como sus hombros se tensaban. Era lo mejor. Muy probablemente lo odiaría a la mañana siguiente. Eso fue justamente lo qué pensó al dejarla ahí, inconsciente sobre esa banca…_

* * *

Pero verla irse con esa mirada apagada a punto de bañarse en lágrimas, con una sonrisa fingida, incapaz de verlo a la cara, le hizo dudar de todo.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto verla así? ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaba ir? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de aliviar sus penas?

Simple. Porque él era el causante del dolor de la Haruno. Quizás la pregunta correcta era, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en lastimarla?

Al salir de sus pensamientos la vio a una distancia prudencial, _tan cerca de ella y tan lejos de su corazón._ Apretó los puños. Quizás lo que estaba por hacer sería un error, una verdadera locura, pero ¿Qué más daba?

Un movimiento rápido, certero y estaba frente a ella. La sorpresa se vió reflejada en sus ojos, junto con el dolor del rechazo.

_¿Puede un demonio pedir perdón? _

_Nunca. Pero a pesar de eso… _

_– Sakura… gomenasai. _

_Desconcierto._

Ella lo miraba sin comprender y el Uchiha leyó la pregunta tácita en sus ojos. Quizás era momento de sincerarse con ella.

_– Por todo. _

_Silencio._

Él no entendía el por qué de su súplica, ella no entendía el por qué de sus palabras, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer ó decir.

Quizás pasó una hora, dos horas, un siglo, una eternidad, lo cierto es que para el Uchiha había durado toda una vida esa mirada tan pura y profunda que ella le dirigía. Jamás imagino que así sería sumergirse en esos pozos jade. Y por la expresión de ella supo que le pasaba lo mismo. Volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa tan arrogante y característica de él. La brisa seguía meciendo los árboles y las hojas seguían cayendo. Pero ellos no lo notaban.

Él sólo miraba esos labios rosa que lo llamaban a gritos, ella se ruborizaba por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, ambos temblaban por el posible rumbo que tomaría la situación.

Y sin pensarlo, sin proponérselo, la tomó fuertemente de los hombros, tan posesivo como lo era con todo lo que consideraba _suyo, y la besó. _

_Salvajismo. Deseo. Anhelo. Pasión. _

La sostenía fuertemente por los hombros, inmovilizándola pues por nada del mundo dejaría que ella se apartara de él. La besaba con ímpetu logrando con ello robarle suspiros que sonaban a gloria. Y cuando ella salió del trance y correspondió sus besos supo con certeza como terminaría la noche.

El fuerte agarre que tenía sobre sus delicados hombros cedió por completo al deseo de tocarla, de acariciar su espalda y comprobar que una sola caricia podía hacerla temblar por completo de cabeza a pies.

¿Tanto poder tenía sobre Sakura? ¿Hasta dónde la podía llevar? ¿Era posible tenerla de ésta manera después de todo el dolor que había causado en ella? Y sin siquiera proponérselo, llegó a la verdad más grande que guardaba la muchacha. Por un momento suspendió todos los besos para mirarla directo a los ojos. La primera de sus preguntas se repitió constante dentro de su cabeza.  
_  
__Si._

Un ángel si puede amar a un demonio. _Ella lo hacía. Ella lo amaba._ Y no estaba seguro de merecerlo. No estaba seguro de amarla.

Pero cuándo la volvió a besar, cuando de nuevo la tuvo entre sus brazos, cuando sintió la necesidad que ella sentía por él y sintió como su corazón palpitaba salvajemente al sentirla con él, supo que inevitablemente…

_La tendría esa noche._

Los besos continuaron con anhelo, cada uno más apasionante que el anterior. Él la deseaba. Ella lo anhelaba. Él necesitaba saberla suya, ella ansiaba demostrarle que era de él.

* * *

_¿Puede un demonio amar a un ángel? _

_Si. Él la amaba._

¿Cómo no hacerlo si siempre había creído en él? ¿Cómo negarlo si ella estaba en su mente de día y de noche? ¿Cómo ignorarlo si ella llenaba su vacía existencia?

Sakura tembló cuando sintió la caricia de Sasuke sobre su mejilla y suspiró al sentir como los cálidos dedos del muchacho recorrían sus párpados. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos un suspiro fue ahogado por los labios del joven. Sasuke la besaba embelesado, tan adicto a su sabor y dispuesto a todo por ser el único en degustarlo.

Sonrió con arrogancia al ver los labios rojos e hinchados de la joven. Su orgullo masculino se elevó por los cielos al ver como ella respiraba sin control y fue cuando reparó por primera vez en lo excitante que era ver el subir y bajar de los pechos de la joven.

¿Con tan poco y la joven ya estaba en ese estado? ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer para verla delirando por él? Sin dudas bastaba con unos cuantos besos más. Pero él estaba seguro de que llegarían a algo más que besos esa noche.

El fuego ardió en sus venas al ver como ella se mordía el labio inferior. Con un rápido movimiento la arrinconó entre su cuerpo y la fría pared de su habitación. La besó despacio, sin prisa alguna, sabiendo que lo que les sobraba era tiempo, que lo que necesitaban era que sus cuerpos se reconocieran y reclamaran entre sí.

De sus labios pasó a las mejillas y bajó lentamente por su cuello, aspiró agonizantemente el aroma de la joven que lo encantaba y envolvía de manera tan maravillosa. Lentamente recorrió el contorno de su figura, rozando intencionalmente las curvas que delineaban los senos de la chica. Ella se estremeció al sentir tan repentina caricia y se estrechó más contra el cuerpo del joven en una clara invitación a que continuara con su tarea.

_– Sasuke-kun…_

Un susurro. Una suplica. Un deseo por cumplir.

_¿Puede un demonio decir "Te amo"? _

_No. No puede._

Pero puede demostrarlo. Él le mostraría a ella cuánto la amaba. Sin palabras, pero _sí_ con hechos.

No recordaba en que instante la había tumbado en la cama, ni tampoco cuando fue que su camisa había ido a pasar a quién sabe qué parte de la habitación. Solo recordaba el sabor de los labios de la joven, su mirada jade un poco oscurecida por el deseo, el maravilloso tacto de sus senos por sobre su ropa y el delicioso aroma de su cuello.

La mirada de ella era expectante, llena de ilusiones cumplidas, de sueños por realizar. Y él, con esa mirada tan fría de siempre, y la seriedad de su rostro que a primera vista daba entender que no sentía nada, pero que por dentro se consumía por el deseo.

Las caricias por parte de él eran cada vez más intensas, más urgentes, más necesitadas. ¿Cómo resistirse a posar sus manos sobre los senos de ella? ¿Cómo no desear acariciarle las piernas y un poco más arriba? ¿Cómo pasar por alto los gemidos de ella que le pedían más y más?

_¿Pueden un ángel y un demonio pecar juntos? _

_Si. Ellos lo hacían._

Porque no podía ser otra cosa más que pecado todo lo que ellos hacían. Lo que él le hacía. Lo que ella le pedía. Lo que ambos deseaban. Y Sasuke sabía que podía condenarse por mancillarla de esa manera, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo sí ella también lo deseaba? ¿Cómo negarse a sí mismo lo que más deseaba en el mundo?

Los besos, por supuesto, continuaban subiendo de temperatura. Ya no la besaba con tanta lentitud y paciencia como hacía unos minutos, ahora era un intento por dejarla sin aire, hacerle sentir todo lo que ella provocaba en él, comprobar sí ella sentía lo mismo, descubrir hasta dónde podían llegar.  
Con un poco de temor comenzó a bajar el cierre de la camisa de la joven, por un momento imaginó las veces en que ella había bajado el cierre pensando que eran las manos de él, Uchiha Sasuke, y no las de ella. Tan solo pensar en ello disparó la adrenalina del joven a límites grandiosos. La miró de nuevo a los ojos, jurándole en silencio que sería mejor que en sus fantasías. La mirada de Sakura se oscureció un poco más. Había entendido lo que el joven le decía en sus silencios.

Cuando hubo bajado por completo el cierre quedó extasiado por lo que veía. Quizás ni en la mejor de sus fantasías había visto algo parecido a las hermosuras que escondía ese molesto y estúpido sostén que para su alivio, era negro y no era rosa. Con un ágil movimiento la despojo de la camisa, logrando sonrojarla violentamente. Una palpitación muy fuerte golpeó en su entrepierna al imaginar lo que seguiría a continuación. Sakura parecía adivinar sus pensamientos, pues su rubor se hacía cada vez más intenso.

Con una mirada hechicera la miró por unos instantes. Ella por auto reflejo volvió a buscar sus labios. Él sonrió por dentro pues era el efecto que espera en ella. Tan afanada estaba la joven en besarlo que no sintió cuándo el Uchiha había abierto el molesto broche del sostén. Cuándo se entero de lo hecho por el muchacho, el rubor en sus mejillas se tiñó aún más intenso de lo esperado por el joven.

Con una mirada soberbia la miró unos instantes. Al menos eso fue lo último que recordó la pelirrosa ya que desde el momento en que el chico había capturado uno de sus erguidos pezones entre sus labios el mundo simple y sencillamente había desaparecido para ella. Muy lentamente Sasuke comenzó a succionar su preciado tesoro y ella… seguía en ese trance tan lleno de placer, gimiendo el nombre del chico mientras lo halaba más y más del cabello en señal de que quería más. Mucho más.

_¿Puede un ángel ir al infierno?_

Si. Ella ardía junto con él.

Gemía. Imploraba. Se retorcía entre sus brazos.

Sentía con un poco de dolor como comenzaba a estorbarle el pantalón a la altura de la entrepierna y estaba seguro de que sí no hacía nada al respecto terminaría reventándolo por la presión de su miembro. Definitivamente Sakura no ayudaba en nada, sobretodo por la exquisita manera en que se movía bajo de él y en el sensual agarre que tenía sobre su cabello y todo eso sumado al deseo que sentía por la joven hizo que todo su autocontrol se esfumara por completo.

De un momento a otro se había deshecho de sus pantalones e interiores, dejando al descubierto así, la parte de su cuerpo que aclamaba por ser libre. Sakura quedó en un trance al sentir la presión de su miembro a la altura de su vientre, pero a Sasuke no le importo en absoluto. Sólo quería tenerla y sentirla abajo de él.

Los besos habían cambiado de rumbo. Ahora devoraba los hombros desnudos de la joven, alternando entre éstos y su cuello, pero esto cambió cuando ella comenzaba a lamer un camino entre su garganta y sus labios. Sasuke la recibió encantado, besándola tan profundamente y delineando sus labios con la punta de la lengua. En ese punto no soporto más.

No necesitó pedirle su aprobación cuando le quitó la falda y el short que llevaba por debajo, ¿Para qué hacerlo sí ella también lo deseaba? ¿Por qué pedir su aprobación sí aunque ella se negase él lo haría de todos modos? ¿Por qué pensarlo siquiera sí ella era de él y él era de ella? Con un beso más profundo intento aliviar los temores de la muchacha. Frunció su entrecejo al ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos y con una mirada seria le dio a entender que todo estaría bien. Ella entendió el mensaje y de alguna manera se tranquilizó.

Y cuándo la hubo despojado de la última prenda y ella le había entregado por completo su pudor, y él se incorporó un poco para poder apreciarla mejor, su mente quedó en blanco y su garganta completamente seca.

_Era realmente hermosa._

Comenzó a darle besos por todo su rostro, sin dejar siquiera un pequeño lugar sin besar. El torrente de pasión los invadía por completo y la razón los abandonó a ambos en el instante en que él se posicionó entre sus piernas. Entró en ella con todo el cuidado y delicadeza del mundo. Una punzada a la altura del pecho lo invadió al notar las pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos jade. No quería lastimarla, pero no iba a negar que haberse llevado su inocencia había sido sin duda alguna el regalo más grande de su vida. _Y cuando su ángel se amoldó a la invasión de su cuerpo, el demonio supo que el infierno pronto comenzaría a arder…_

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas, como sí ambos intentarán memorizar el placentero compás de sus movimientos, pero pronto la necesidad de tener más el uno del otro se volvió de vital importancia logrando aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Sasuke podría jurar sin temor alguno que no existía sobre la tierra mujer como la que se entregaba en esos momentos a él. ¿Cómo no quedar fascinado con la perfección de sus curvas? ¿Cómo no desear el sabor de sus labios? ¿Cómo ver a otra sí existía ella? ¿Cómo querer escuchar otros sonidos que no fuesen sus susurros y sus gemidos?

Las sensaciones eran únicas. Sentía como un cálido hormigueo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, como si flotara por el aire con ella entre sus brazos. El movimiento de caderas seguía aumentando de ritmo y mientras más le hacía el amor mucho más la deseaba aún.

Pronto sintió como ella se tensaba entre sus brazos, se fascinó por completo al ver la manera sensual en que cerraba sus ojos, le deseo aún más al escuchar el susurro en que cansinamente lo llamaba y su corazón se aceleró al escuchar la confesión de ella…

_– Ai shiteru…_

Y él llegó junto con ella.

_¿Puede un demonio llegar al cielo? _

_No. Pero podía tocarlo._

Él lo hacía. Él volaba. Amaba. Se entregaba. Junto con ella. Y se sentía tan maravillosamente bien. Ambos navegaban en esa nube de éxtasis, únicamente consciente de lo que hacían, tomados de la mano. _Y el ángel le enseñaba el paraíso al demonio…_

Las olas de placer parecían eternas, aunque muy bien sabía él que esa eternidad se reducía a segundos de gloria. Los segundos seguían pasando y ella aún temblabla entre sus brazos. Él aún temblaba sobre ella. Un nuevo beso dio inicio. Uno tan puro y casto que no daba señas de lo que acababan de vivir.

Con resignación salió de ella, rogando mentalmente por volver a repetir el momento en menos de lo esperado. Con una sonrisa maliciosa decidió que sería esa misma noche. La miró a ella y notó el mismo pudor que la había invadido con anterioridad. Se apresuró en cubrir su desnudez logrando que él arquera una ceja con fastidio. ¡Honestamente! Ya no había nada que no hubiera visto. Y estuvo tentado a decírselo, pero recordó como se ponía cuándo la hacían enojar. La siguió mirando hasta que ella cedió y apartó su mirada muy avergonzada.

– Mírame.

Ella obedeció casi al instante. ¿Así sería de ahora en adelante? Con una mirada de suficiencia evaluó su rostro.

– Tenemos que… descansar un poco.

Ella lo miró desconcertada. ¿Cómo se lo tendría que decir de manera sutil? ¿Qué palabras tendría que utilizar?

– Ya sabes… para repetirlo, hay que descansar un poco.

Ella parecía sorprendida por su respuesta. Y un poco molesta e indignada. Él sonrió con arrogancia y por primera, y quizás única vez, su mirada se volvió tierna. ¿Tanto poder tenía esa chica molesta sobre él? Apartando un mechón rebelde de su rostro, le susurró seductoramente palabras que ella sabía, las cumpliría.

_– No podremos nunca recuperar el tiempo perdido…_

Lentamente comenzó a acariciarla por debajo de la manta. Ella gimió gustosa y él volvía a consumirse en deseo…

_– pero podemos aprovechar al máximo el presente…_

Y siguió besándola, mientras la mansión Uchiha era testigo muda de cómo un ángel se dejaba llevar por un demonio…

_¿Tienen futuro un ángel y un demonio? _

_No. Pero ellos eran la excepción._

Sobretodo porque el ángel perdona y el demonio puede quizás, aprender de sus errores. Y talvez, algún día, aprenda a decir _"Te amo"…_

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Sinceramente intenté hacer algo bueno, muy probablemente no lo he logrado, pero seguiré intentándolo.

Para mí Sasuke sí es un demonio y Sakura un ángel. Me gustar verlos de esa manera y creo que así como él la corrompe, ella puede guiarlo a él por el buen camino.

Saludos,

Jane


End file.
